Trust
by Ermingard
Summary: Aidan can't sleep and decides to go for a jog, meeting up with a familiar face along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is written in two characters P.O.V; their names start the paragraphs so you know who it is :) enjoy, this is only my 2nd fan fic, and the first in the 'Cracked' category so please R&R, especially if you have ideas/ requests for this story or another. **

**Also this is just a one shot, probably written in 2-3 parts.**

* * *

**Daniella**

She laid awake, stared at the ceiling and the childish glowing stars she had stuck around the skyline window. She picked up her phone from her bedside table (her alarm clock broke last week and she hadn't gotten around to finding a new one) 3:46am. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't sleep, it's not like she hadn't done anything all day, quite the opposite, chasing after a woman who'd they hadn't actually found, in the end they'd been told to go home at 11pm by Caligra. Daniella sighed and turned her back to her bedside table and stared at her bedroom door, wondering what the rest of the world was doing.

**Aiden**

His head turned to the alarm clock, 3:47am flashed red. "Still the same time" he thought to himself. He sighed rolled over and wondered about taking a shower. 'Nah, I might as well go for a run first'. He rolled over again, unsure of what to do with himself. The bed felt so lonely and empty, if only Liz was here then he could snuggle up with her, safe and happy- No not anymore, and never again he scolded himself. He felt so confused he thought he loved her but now he didn't just feel love towards her, he felt sad and resentful when he thought of her, he felt strung along, but a part of him still wanted to be with her anyway. He felt like something had broken between them, trust was like glass, the more cracks the more fragile it became you had to handle it with feather-light fingers.

He thought he had tried as hard as he could the relationship had been cracked even to his loving eyes, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't trust himself, he was afraid that if he spoke to her, told her things then his soul would be revealed. That she'd see too much of him that he'd frighten her. He frightened himself sometimes. He didn't like to think of the things he'd done, he wanted to bear the burden alone, he didn't want someone else to have to share his guilt. He'd shot people, but just because he was the one with the badge, the one protecting people did that make it right? He closed his eyes now, hugging a pillow and wishing he wasn't so alone, left with the danger of only his thoughts for company.

**Daniella**

"I'm not Aiden, he's the one who never seems to sleep." Daniella whispered to herself, then smiled at the idea of him sleeping peacefully whilst she tossed and turned. She thought about sheep, counting them as they jumped over a moldy old gate, getting their wool caught occasionally. As her mind slipped into the in-between-state the next sheep that jumped over the gate changed. It had blood streaked across it's wool, it's baa-ing fearful. A wolf scampered up the gate behind it letting out a horrible howl then its eyes rested on her, a bloody grin spread across his face.

Daniella fought off the bed sheets she'd caught herself in, hair on the back of her neck still prickling. She sat with her legs over the side of her bed, the glow of city lights a friendly relief.

Until the howl of a wolf broke the quiet of her room, she jumped to her feet looking around desperately. No wolf, then a dramatic female scream and laughter pierced the air. The couple in the apartment next to her were having yet another movie marathon. She sighed, picking up a pair of jeans and making a decision.

**Aiden**

How many times had he rolled around now? What time was it? 3:49am. He blinked, the numbers danced, 4:00am. He lay on his front now, staring at his head board. He yawned, then rolled over, making his mind up about the jog. Pulling on sweat pants and a t-shirt he looked around for his jacket, pushing his leather work jacket, a pile of socks and some old shirts out of the way he eventually found it, gave it a whiff, cringed but then decided as he wasn't planing on stopping to speak anyone so it didn't matter. A minuet later he left his apartment, jogging down the three or four steps, this time in the morning was the quietest the city ever got. So he wouldn't have to worry about drunken idiots or the usual hustle and bustle. Following his usual route he soon found himself running by the water. Up ahead he sees his usual pause-for-a-stretch spot.

As he runs closer he sees the bench he sometimes leans on, only there's someone sitting on it, staring out across the water, a woman who he recognizes yet can't place. He stops, jogging on the spot wondering if it's Liz, but her hair is the wrong colour and length, he realizes who it is and subcontaneously smiles, jogging over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I lied this may end up longer than I first realized, so the story will probably be way longer and possibly have multiple story lines, or I could post a different story and keep this one a bit longer...hmm. I'll have a think on it :) ****I don't really know when this was set, only it's about a year after they started working together.I****f you do have an account feel free to pm ideas/thoughts/anything :D I hope you like the story so far…Thanks to the guest reviewer, yes we do need more cracked fics! :D and thanks to LudoJudo, the show deff needs more viewers, recruit our grannies! I dunno, we just need to get people to watch the show so they can bask in it's awesomeness :) Anyhow, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cracked or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hey"

She doesn't seem to see him, her eyes stare out across the water. He wonders whats going on in her mind, what she's so engrossed in.

"Daniella"

She blinks then looks up quickly, confused, then she breaks into smile.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" She smiles.

"Jogging" he grins back at her, jumping on the spot. "you?"

"Neighbors"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's Friday all night movie marathon"

"It's hardly night, or Friday"

"Try telling them that, they start on Friday night, but then their all you can hear till Sunday. Literally 58 hours. I'm seriously considering moving."

Aiden laughed and sat down on the bench beside her, mirroring her stance, gazing at the lights reflecting across the water.

He looks at her face properly, taking in her eyes, puffy and pink.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah fine" she turns back to the water.

"Do you want to tal-"

"No" She interrupts.

He nods, dropping the subject.

They sit in silence for a while, listening to the soft lap of water against the shore. He thinks he hears a sniff and looks around, there's silent tears sliding down her face.

"What happened?" He says softly

"What?"

"You're crying, what happened?"

"Nothing, it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter"

"You sound like me, trying to brush you off" He smiles

"You always succeed, so just drop it" She doesn't sound angry at him, just sad.

Aiden nods, but doesn't turn away.

Suddenly the sky opens up and it's raining, Aiden grabs her hand and pulls her up "C'mon there's a coffee shop nearby that I'm sure It'l be open."

* * *

By the time they reach the closed doors of 'Eddies Coffee Boutique' they're drenched and shivering and the rain is harder, slanting down to get them, even though they're under the doorstep overhang.

"Dammit" Aiden says pulling the door.

"My cars a couple of blocks away" Daniella says as she grabs his arm an they run off again. Once in her car they crank the heating up on full and shed their sodden jackets and chuck them in the seats behind them.

Once their teeth stop chattering and they can feel their fingers and toes again Daniella turns to him.

"I'm sorry"

He frowns "Why?"

"I shouldn't of been so rude"

"No, no I completely understand, I shouldn't of been so pushy"

They sit in silence, feeling a bit awkward.

"Can I drive you home?" Daniella asks.

"Yeah, thanks"


	3. Chapter 3

**I shall try my bestest to keep updating regularly :D Thanks to Forensic-Girl554 and Jannisky, I've come up with a few stories, hopefully I pop them up soon. Thanks to Jannisky and NMidnight for following/favouriting :D I appreciate all the support from everyone :) Disclaimer, I own nutin' :D except a smile and my own words.**

* * *

She parked the car, the ride had been average and the awkwardness had gone with the rain.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Aiden wondered out loud.

"Go back home, not sleep some more and uh," She smiled to herself "Try not to think about wolves."

"Or you could come back to my place and I could make breakfast?"

She paused, thinking, and he was sure that he'd crossed the line. Then she broke into a smile and noded.

"I'd like that."

They smiled all the way up to his apartment and when he pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes she helped mix everything and stood chatting as he cooked them on the stove.

"Oh shoot" Aiden suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I haven't got anything to go on them"

"Leave it too me" She said and then went through his cupboards, finding sugar, chocolate sauce and tucked away behind a tin of baked beans a bottle of lemon juice.

"This is all we need" She grinned, then grimaced as Aiden put copious amounts of everything onto a pancake.

"This is gunna taste great"

"No, it's going to give you heart failure" She giggled. He grabbed the chocolate sauce from the table and squirted a large dollop onto her lemon & sugar pancake.

"Aiden! Honestly your such a child!" She playfully pushed him.

"You have to eat it now."

"Who says?"

"I do, I cooked you can at least eat it and tell me if it's awful" He said rolling her pancake and holding it up to her mouth. She took a bite, tilted her head to one side and chewed thoughtfully.

"The verdict?" Aiden said, mock solemn.

"It's very good" She said after swallowing her mouthful.

"Then you have to eat all of it" Aiden said holding it out. She look it, their fingers brushing. Daniella felt her cheeks flush slightly and bent her head shyly.

"Whats the time?"

"Hm?" Due to Daniella's mouth being full of pancake this was all she could manage.

"I think we need to head into work soon"

"Crap, I haven't showered"

"You can borrow mine"

"Thanks, I'm so glad I grabbed clean clothes."

"Yeah well I have to go find some, Enjoy your shower" He said, passing her a towel and heading off to his room.

"Thanks" Then she turned and closed the door.

* * *

After finding the woman from the day before safe and well, Caligra gave them the afternoon off with the promise of "If your needed anytime I'll call."

They headed out together and as neither of them had had lunch Daniella offered to cook.

"I've seen your cupboards and you seriously need to learn to cook."

"Why?" He frowned, not seeing the point.

"You can't just live off take-aways and microwave meals"

"So you're going to teach me to cook"

"As best I can yes" She raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Ok, but answer me a question, it's been bugging me all day"

"alright"

"whats wrong with wolves?"

* * *

**Ok, I don't ship them (in this story), so theres just a bit of flirting and playing about. If they did have a ship name what would it be? I came up with a combination of Aiden and Ridley - ARidle, not very good I know but I you have a think it kinda ties in with the show they each have their own riddles and they're all trying to solve the riddles that are crimes :D Well tis the best I can do, any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK sorry guys I'm not doing the chapter where they have a meal together BUT I will at some point! I just want the story to move along a bit more quickly, but i'll put it on after i've finished as an extra :P**

* * *

"Just do what I showed you and don't go overboard with the garlic like last night" Daniella said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey, is there something going on between you two?" Leo said appearing in front of them.

"What?" Daniella said, eyes wide.

"Are you two together?" Poppy asked crossing her arms and standing beside Leo.

"No, no" Aiden shook his head, looking innocently confused.

"Yeah I mean he's…uh" Daniella trailed off.

"I'm what?"Aiden frowned at her looking intrigued.

"Hu? Oh uh nothing, 'scuse me" She said walking quickly past Leo and Poppy.

"We were joking" Leo said as all three of them watched Ridley rush off to her desk. They turn back to Aiden.

"So you two made breakfast, huh?" Poppy raises her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Uh, what, how did you?" Aiden gabbles.

"I have my sources" Leo grinned.

"Uh well yeah we did, but nothing happened" Aiden said scooting past them.

"You should ask her out" Leo says softly, so just those three can hear.

"Yeah before it's too late" Poppy adds.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you don't tell her how you feel some other guys going to come along sooner or later" Leo said, thinking of some of the other detectives that had been eyeing her up the other day.

"No I meant I don't…see her that way…" Aiden shakes his head, grinning.

"Right" Poppy draws out the word, "If only you could see yourself when you look at her."

"I have to go, but I'm pretty sure Ollie and Sarah are into each other, you should try matchmaking them" and then he rushes after Daniella.

"Hasn't he noticed we already got them going out?" Poppy wondered out loud.

"Guess not" Leon shrugged.

"Right, are we all here?" Caligra asked as Poppy and Leo walked in. "Good, you need to be briefed quickly. Yesterday a woman was shot and killed outside her home in broad daylight by a disturbed white male. Earlier today a patrol car passed by a house near the area and shots were fired, the officers patrolling followed the man to a warehouse, where they are waiting for back up. They described him as a "raving lunatic" and said he was behaving erratically. I want all four of you down there immediately."

"_A raving lunatic_?" Daniella asked, disbelievingly.  
Leo shook his head "Honestly, there is no respect for mentally ill."  
"Alright, lets go." Aiden said grabbing his coat.

* * *

"Raving luna-"  
"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first eight times" Aiden said, running an orange light.  
"Oi, if you weren't driving I'd elbow you"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I'd at least try to" Daniella insisted.  
"Whatever" Aiden grinned  
"Hey, don't whatever me"  
"Were here" Aiden said pulling up by a road block, at the start of a street, an officer lent into the window.  
"The suspect entered the building about 20 minutes ago about two or three minutes ago he was up on the roof shooting at us, but then we haven't been able to locate him since."  
"Has anyone been injured"  
"No Sir, what are we going to do?"  
"Talk" Aiden said looking at Daniella, then they climbed out of the car.

"So, he's probably scared, especially if he's-" Daniella said as she pulled out their vests from the back of the car and passing Aiden his.  
"A raving lunatic?" He grinned cheekily, taking his vest.  
She aimed for his ribs before he could dodge or put his vest on.  
"Aw, OK, OK, that was wrong I know. Sheesh Dani, you own the sharpest elbows I've ever encountered." He said, rubbing his side.  
"Encounter a lot of elbows do you?"  
"Yes but none as easily insulted as yours, here comes Poppy and Leo" Aiden said, dodging past her and quickly bring them up to speed and explaining to them and Daniella the finer details of the plan he'd formed in his mind.  
"OK, are we all set?"

He was met by three sincere nods.


End file.
